El tiempo cura todo
by Arya Bromsson
Summary: Porque el velo no solamente se llevó a un hombre, sino planes para un futuro juntos. ¿Será cierto que el tiempo es capaz de curar y borrar un amor así?


_Aclaración: Regalo de cumpleaños (adelantado) para Katya. Porque lo pediste desde hace tiempo y es mejor antes que después. (Feliz cumpleaños a ti y los regalos para mí... shalalá)_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter es de Rowling en la "vida real". En la fantasía es tan mío como tuyo._

* * *

**El tiempo cura todo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El aire era gélido, pero eso no parecía importarle a la chica de cabello enmarañado que estaba acurrucada cerca del castillo.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, dejando un rastro visible solamente a la luz de la luna. Tembló ligeramente antes de sollozar con fuerza, entonces se llevó la mano a la boca, horrorizada, para ahogar los ruidos que pugnaban por salir de su boca. Se abrazó con fuerza, acurrucándose más contra el árbol en el que estaba recargada.

Sus labios temblaron antes de pronunciar un nombre, lo que provocó una nueva oleada de sollozos, violentos, desgarradores. Pasaron unos segundos, minutos, horas o días para que se tranquilizara, pero seguía diciendo el nombre con un dolor infinito.

–Sirius –le susurró con amargura y amor a la noche.

–Sirius –sollozó al pasto que tenía entre los dedos.

–Sirius –farfulló a la tierra que cubría su rostro, sus manos y su ropa.

–Sirius Black –murmuró antes de desplomarse en el suelo, temblando y tratando de mitigar su dolor durmiéndose.

* * *

Ginny suspiró.

–Ya pasará –la consoló, con una sonrisa triste.

Hermione se mordió la lengua para evitar decir lo que en realidad quería. Sus sentimientos hacia el difunto Sirius Black debían de mantenerse en el anonimato, ya no tenía caso expresarlos en voz alta, él se había ido. No soportaría las miradas llenas de compasión e incredulidad de los demás.

–Sí –murmuró–. Ya pasará.

"Un resfriado es lo que pasa rápido, pero, ¿esto? Esto va más allá, dudo que algún día de verdad pueda superarlo".

–Hermione, ¿qué pasa? –Ginny frunció el ceño– ¿Qué es lo que…?

Se levantó dispuesta a marcharse, si se quedaba era probable que terminaría confesándole todo a Ginny y no quería, la herida todavía era muy reciente, las vacaciones solamente habían servido para que pudiera presentarse ante los demás sin romper en llanto cada vez que pronunciaban su nombre.

–Iré a ver a Harry, creo que tú mamá te habla –dijo antes de salir.

* * *

Definir el momento en el que se enamoró de Sirius Black era algo imposible.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, de improviso. Un día simplemente se descubrió a sí misma buscándolo por la habitación, sonriendo cuando él lo hacía, mirándolo cuando él estaba distraído. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando se dio cuenta de que era lo que le sucedía: estaba enamorada del fugitivo Sirius Black. Pero, ¿cómo no hacerlo? A pesar de su aspecto, su personalidad era única, peleaban a menudo sin ningún motivo cosa que, secretamente, le encantaba.

Supo disimular lo que sentía ante los demás, ayudó mucho que todos estuvieran enfrascados en las reuniones de la Orden, pero, obviamente, el aludido se dio cuenta, lo que provocó más acercamientos, las peleas disminuyeron y así empezó todo, poco a poco, se engañaban a sí mismos con tonterías respecto a la diferencia de edad, pero todo eso terminó cuando sucedió. El beso.

Para ella no fue cualquier beso, no se podía comparar ni siquiera con los que se había dado con Viktor o con los que había soñado alguna vez con Ron. Fue diferente. Más intenso, más profundo, más duradero. Fue de los que empiezan con timidez y ternura, terminando en una pasión desenfrenada, con jadeos y rasguños en la espalda.

Y ahí comenzó su relación clandestina.

Durante las vacaciones trataron de aprovechar todos sus momentos a solas, algunas veces se reunían en la cocina o en su habitación, riendo silenciosamente y besándose con ternura que desembocaba en una pasión abrasadora. Hicieron planes para cuando su nombre fuera de nuevo respetado. Esperarían hasta que ella terminara sus estudios, no importaría entonces la diferencia de edad, estaban absolutamente seguros de lo que sentían.

Esa fue la primera vez en la que deseó no regresar al castillo, la primera en la que, al estar en su dormitorio o en clase, su mente se llenaba con una añoranza dolorosa. Las cartas entre Harry y él lo hacían un poco más soportable, habían acordado no hacerlo entre ellos a menos que fuera sumamente necesario.

Y así, poco a poco, sobrevivió, no les contó nada a Harry, Ron o Ginny. Sabía que no lo entenderían, al principio tal vez, pero siempre estaría esa mirada. No quería volver a vivir lo mismo que en tercer año. Obviamente se puso furiosa cuando Harry insistió en hablar con su padrino, ¿y si lo descubrían? ¿Y si volvía a Azkaban? Gracias a los gemelos todo sucedió sin contratiempos y siguió actuando, fingiendo que le interesaba más que su amigo regresara a sus clases particulares con Snape que su padrino.

Hasta que sucedió. Harry se desmayó durante el examen y, cuando lo alcanzaron, farfullaba cosas sobre Sirius siendo torturado por Voldemort en el ministerio. Al principio su mente nadó en un mar de dolor, miedo y confusión, pero se sobrepuso rápidamente. Conocía a Sirius y, a pesar de todo, sabía que no haría algo tan tonto. No cuando estaba mucho de por medio, como Harry, ella y su futuro juntos. Él nunca le fallaría de esa forma.

Insistió en que se comunicaran con él y, cuando sus peores temores se confirmaron, ideó todo un plan para llegar al ministerio. Solamente tenía un pensamiento: salvarlo. Si algo le llegaba a ocurrir… No quería ni imaginarlo.

Cuando se descubrió que todo eso no era más que una trampa el alivio que sintió no se pudo comparar con nada, fue entonces cuando lucharon, ella con la esperanza de salir, abrazarlo y besarlo, sin importar que fuera delante de todos los miembros de la Orden. Ellos se podían ir muy lejos si no lo aceptaban. Todo lo que necesitaba era a Sirius, sabía que tendría el apoyo de Harry y de Ron, aunque no de inmediato, pero la atacaron y perdió el conocimiento antes de volver a verlo.

Cuando despertó en la enfermería supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal.

Muy mal.

¿Por qué él no estaba a su lado preguntándole cómo estaba?

Dumbledore ocupaba su lugar, al lado de su cama, y fue él quien le dio la noticia porque sabía de su relación, de sus sentimientos, de sus planes. En ese momento todo su mundo se vino abajo, pero conservó la suficiente cordura como para no confesar cual era la verdadera razón por la que hacía muecas de dolor, por la que gritaba durante la noche, por la que prefería estar sola.

Sirius se había ido. Dejándola sola. Abandonando sus planes, sus sueños, su futuro. Una noche había aprovechado para salir a los jardines y desahogarse por primera vez desde la visita del director. Sacando o tratando de sacar todo el dolor que estaba dentro de ella. Sabía que no era propio de su conducta, pero, ¿cómo podía seguir siendo la misma luego de eso? Harry era su único consuelo, él sentía, o podía sentir, el mismo dolor que ella. Pero no podía confesárselo. Eso haría que todo aumentara y empeorara.

"Todo pasará, el tiempo cura todo"

Ese era su mantra, solamente hacía falta que se lo creyera.

"El tiempo cura todo"

Borraría sus caricias, sus palabras, sus risas silenciosas…

"Cura todo"

Sus besos, sus secretos, las miradas furtivas…

"Todo"

Borraría a Sirius Black.

Ella no podía hacer nada para traerlo de regreso

¿O sí?

* * *

_¿Fin?_

_Espero que te haya gustado, Kat, sabes que te aprecio y no quiero que me odies porque sabes donde vivo…_

_Bueno, estoy pensando en continuarlo, pero no sé si me salí mucho de contexto, es el primer fic que escribo de esta pareja, mi especialidad es otra._

_Así que me encantaría saber su opinión, todo es muy bien recibido, si les gustó, si lo odiaron, si quieren mi dirección para realizar torturas ilegales…_

_Un beso y espero leerlos pronto._

_Arya Bromsson_


End file.
